This invention relates generally to a bracket and, more particularly, to a bracket for attaching a grid-type display rack to a vertical member having a series of vertically spaced slots formed therein.
In commercial merchandise displays for hardware stores, drug stores and the like, it has become conventional to locate vertically spaced display shelves at the entrance ends of check out counters or at the ends of the long banks of shelves which extend along the main aisles of the store. The end display shelves usually are supported by cantilevered brackets which, in turn, are detachably hooked into laterally spaced vertical standards having vertically spaced slots to enable the end shelves to be adjustably positioned at selected elevations.
In order to provide still further display capacity, vertically extending grid-type racks often are located at the ends of the end shelves. Such racks are formed by several horizontally extending and vertically spaced rods whose ends are connected by vertically extending rods. Hangers, hooks or trays are hung on the horizontally extending rods and serve as a means for displaying additional merchandise.
In some instances, the grid-type racks are supported from the same slotted standards which support the cantilevered brackets for the end shelves. In many cases, the brackets for attaching a grid-type rack to the standards form a permanent part of the rack itself. Such brackets cannot be flexibly positioned on the rack and thus can interfere with desired positioning of the end shelves. In addition, the rack and the brackets must be sold as a custom unit.